Thunder
by Enx2103
Summary: The fighting was becoming too much...The sudden crack of thunder made her jump, and let out a high pitch scream before closing her eyes tight. He laughed. She had always been scared of thunderstorms."It's not funny!" she yelled...READ&REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Thunder**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**AN:** inspired- Mad by Ne Yo. Because my iPod is where my best work seems to come from.

* * *

"You insensitive piece of shit!" she yelled.

"I'm insensitive? Are you serious?" He yelled back.

"Yes I am. I can't believe you would do such a thing Derek. Silly me to think you would have grown up and matured over the years."

"Casey shut up. I didn't do a thing. Why am I always the immature one? It's always my fault right? Is it too hard to blame yourself for once? You know you aren't very perfect, princess." He said, his voice laced with venom.

"Why are we even together?"She asked, softly this time. She laid across the couch cradling a pillow to her chest like a teddy bear.

He ran his fingers through his hair."Casey not this. Please not this again." He said taking a seat on the couch by her feet.

How it started he doesn't even know. They were trying to pick a movie to watch and suddenly it became a huge argument.

He sighed and looked at her. He didn't want to say a word because he was scared they would go at it again. He just wanted to know what she was thinking. She was staring across the room at the window, outside the rain was pouring, there was a thunderstorm.

He sighed and placed his hand gently on her leg rubbing up and down, attempting to sooth her. He didn't want to be the bad guy, but it was something he couldn't control no matter how hard he tried. She was a princess, but he wasn't a prince.

The sudden crack of thunder made her jump, and let out a high pitch scream before closing her eyes tight. He laughed. She had always been scared of thunderstorms.

"It's not funny!" she yelled raising her hand to hit his arm, but he caught it and laced his fingers through hers swiftly. She couldn't help but give in with a gentle smile.

"Come here" He said gently. She nodded and repositioning herself against his body perfectly. He wrapped his arms around her tight and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, you know that right?" He asked looking down at her, slightly embarrassed. He knew he didn't say it enough and he knew that he shouldn't say it in an argument, it just wasn't right. But anytime she questioned their relationship status he would panic. He couldn't lose her- so he'd remind her.

Looking up at him she said "Yeah. I love you too jerk." smiling softly and giving him a single kiss on the lips. She rested her head on his shoulder and dozed off. He smiled and did the same.

* * *

**AN**: There's a very very short, yet very cute update of this. I just thought this was too cute to add anything else to. **So REVIEW?** What do you think? I know its short but it's more about feeling the DASEY.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thunder: Chapter 2**  
**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything.  
**AN:** Enjoy.

* * *

"Derek" He heard off in the distance.

He opened his eyes and saw Nora in front of him.  
"Oh, hey Nora" He said wiping the sleep out of his eyes with one of his hands, the other secure around Casey who was still asleep next to him.

"We just got in, it's late. Take her upstairs?" She asked softly.

"Sure." He said.

After his body fully woke up he gently picked up Casey's body, bridle style and took her to her room. He softly placed her on the bed. He kissed her forehead and was about to turn and leave when he heard her say" Derrr."

"Yeah case?"

"I can't sleep with the thunder." She said sadly turning over to face him.

He laughed. "You sure about that? You were pretty knocked out down stairs."

"Yeah cause you where there." She said smiling. "Stay?" she asked.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't case." He said. You see Nora and George where okay with them being together, with ground rules of course. And one of those rules where that they had to sleep in there own bedrooms.

"But Derrrrr." She said taking one of his hands into hers, trying to get her way.

He sighed. "Only until you fall asleep, okay?"

She nodded and kissed him. He knew if he stayed on her bed he would fall asleep with her, so he took a seat on the floor, next to her bed and held her hand till she fell asleep.

***

Casey felt the warmth of the sun coming threw her window. She smiled and opened her eyes. She loved the mornings. She looked over to her nightstand where my alarm clock read "7:00am". Then she felt something in her hand. She looked down and saw she was still loosely holding Derek's hand. Her smile grew when she looked over and saw that he was still there. He was sitting against the side of her bed with one of her teddy bears as a pillow and his arm uncomfortably reaching up to the bed to hold Casey's hand. She gently places his arm back.

"Derrr." She whispered.

He mumbled something along the lines of "Go away"

"Wake up!" She said pushing his shoulder. He finally opened his eyes.

"Case?" He said clearly still sleepy.

"Yeah. Go back to your room and get some sleep Der." She said.

"Oh…okay." he said staring at her door which seemed miles away. He finally got enough strength and walked to the door.

"Case," he said turning and looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"Don't try to wake me up any time before noon." He said before going to his room and collapsing into his bed.

She could only laugh.

* * *

**AN:** & of course _**Review**_ if you can =]  
PS. Sorry it was short I was going to add it on to the first part but I thought it would be too much.


End file.
